So-called positron emission tomography (also abbreviated to PET) is used during medical examinations to image the metabolic activity of a body part. PET recordings allow conclusions to be drawn in respect of which regions in the body have a particularly active metabolism. From this, it is possible to obtain clues as to whether certain body regions exhibit pathological change, for example as a result of a malignant growth process.
Magnetic resonance imaging (also abbreviated to MRI) is also known; it is used during medical examinations to obtain images that reproduce the anatomical conditions in a body part.
Furthermore, combined MRI/PET scanners are known, which can be used to carry out both imaging modalities matched to one another. A combined display of MRI images and PET images allow conclusions to be drawn both in respect of anatomical conditions and functional processes within the body.